


Adopted by The Vamps

by Student_Ianz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), New Hope Club (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Based on a The Vamps Song, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Student_Ianz/pseuds/Student_Ianz
Summary: Ian goes to The Vamps concert in Newcastle, and goes to a meet & greet with the band, but when he gets back to the care home (where he is until he gets adopted), he gets attacked, and he uploads a Tweet and The Vamps sees it and they decide to adopt Ian. Find out in the story to see if Ian stays with them or not?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet Ian

My name is Ian Williams, I'm 16. I live at South Tyneside Care Home. I don't like the care home as I'm bullied and picked on. At first, I thought I would be alright at first, but no, I'm getting assaulted by the care home owner, Josh. If I'm late past my curfew, which is 9pm, I get smacked to the floor and he tells all of the kids to beat me up.

Before I had to live in the care home, I was a normal kid with a normal life. My parents and my cousin (Michael from 5SOS/5 Seconds Of Summer) loved me to bits. When Michael was famous, he was on tour a lot and to be honest, I missed him to bits.  
I don’t have my parents now because of that tragic night. One night my parents got drunk at a meal and since they got a lift there, they asked me to drive them home which I agreed to and as I was turning off at the slip road for Jarrow, a car crashed into us and our car went flying off the slip road onto the motorway and I found out they were dead. I’ve suffered with that guilt all my life. Michael (aka Mikey) and the other 5SOS boys knows about it and they told me it weren’t my fault. They are the best friends I could ever ask for.

Now you know about me, let's return to the story.


	2. Concert and meet & greet with The Vamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wins tickets to The Vamps concert and goes to the meet & greet with them. He won this from South Tyneside College. He takes his best friend Jess, they meet The Vamps and have a good night that until Ian drops Jess off at home and he returns to the care home….

Ian's POV:

Ah today is the day. It's The Vamps concert and I've been waiting for this day all year, since I won South Tyneside College's competition. For the competition, we had to re-create one of The Vamps No.1 songs and I chose Somebody to You. As I love that song. I created the music video at college and e-mailed it in. Then 2 days later, I received an email saying that I won and the tickets were being emailed to me. The email said I could take a friend so I'm taking my best friend, Jess. Also we got VIP tickets, plus we also have the meet & greet with The Vamps.

I'm at college, in Media with Jess, and after the lesson is finished, we are going back to Jess' house to get sorted for the night, as I dropped my clothes off when I picked Jess up this morning.

"Right that's all of today, you can go now, have a good weekend and I will see you on Monday. Also, Ian and Jess, enjoy the concert tonight, take pictures and make sure you tag the college in them the handle is @SouthTyneCollege. You can come back in on Monday if you want or I will see you Tuesday." Jemma, our Media lecturer says.

Jess POV:

Finally, college is over, just got under 3 hours to get ready and head to the concert.  
Me and Ian go to the Starbucks at the college and get ourselves an iced latte, and once we have our lattes, we head to Ian's Range Rover, and we drive over to my house to get ready and make sure we have everything.

*3 hours later*

Ian's POV:  
Me and Jess have just arrived at Newcastle Arena, we get out, and make sure we have our passes, tickets and our student ID's as we can use it to get drinks etc for 50% off.

Jess's POV:  
Yess! We are here. I'm buzzing as me and Ian love The Vamps. Ian likes James and I like Brad.  
We have got our stuff out ready.  
We are in the queue for the meet and greet and none of us can stay calm.

Ian's POV:  
"Right you two, go through" the security guard said.  
We walk in and are in awe until someone says, "You here for the meet and greet and the concert?" Then I realize it was James.

James POV:  
These two teens came in and were in awe, until I said, "You here for the meet and greet and the concert?" And the guy turns around and sees me and he's in shock. He hugs me which I accepted. He asks if he can have a picture with me and the band, I say yes, and he says he could tag me in all of his social media.

Ian PoV: 

I give James a hug which he accepts, and I say, “Could I get a pic with you then with you and the band?" He nods and Jess takes the pictures for us. Then I say, "James what's your social media handle so I can tag you in it and follow you?"  
"It's @TheVampsJames" James says.  
We go into the arena bit ready for the concert.

Jess PoV:   
OMG! We've met the Vamps. My phone buzzes with an alert from Twitter, Instagram saying I've been tagged in something, so I checked it.

Instagram/Twitter:  
@Student_Ianz: *picture attached* OMG! I'm at The Vamps concert and I got a photo with James McVey, and I'm dying inside.  
With @TheVampsJames, @TheVampsBand, @TheVampsCon, @TheVampsBrad, @TheVampsTristan, @Jess O’Brien  
I like it and comment on it saying, "Can't wait"  
Then James likes the picture and he comments," Great to see you guys, have a good night"

Ian's PoV:  
*2 hours later*  
Wow! The concert was class. Gutted that's it over. Me and Jess get into the car and we drive to Jess house and we hug each other, then I drive to the care home. Yes, it's 11pm and I'm way past my curfew, I hope Josh isn't up as I don't want to be beaten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Looks like Ian and Jess enjoyed the concert, what do you think will happen when Ian returns to the care home?


	3. Attacked and someone help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian returns to the care home after the concert and is attacked, then he escapes and posts a Tweet where James from The Vamps sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens! Read to find out!

Recap- then I drive to the care home. Yes, it's 11pm and I'm way past my curfew, I hope Josh isn't up as I don't want to be beaten up.

Ian's PoV:  
I get out of the car and walk through the front door to see Josh red with rage and he says, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDOITIC KID?" So, I say, "At a concert, as I deserved it for my college work"  
Next thing, I know is being flung to the floor and being kicked all over, Josh is calling me all sorts, and I wished I never went through the front door. He stops kicking me and goes to his office in anger. So, I run out of the care home, get into my car, and head off to the nearest Starbucks which is open 24 hours, and I get a latte, when I post a Tweet.

Twitter:  
@Student_Ianz: *picture attached* Well, I've been beaten up for life, after the concert when back to the care home to find the owner sitting here and asking me where I've been, so I said I was at a concert, next thing I know I'm being beaten up. So after he left, I escaped and now I'm in Starbucks.  
So it's been a few minutes since I posted the Tweet, and I was in shock when James comments on it.  
@TheVampsJames: Woah, what happened Ian? Hope you are ok? Don't hesitate to get in touch with me if you need someone to talk to  
I replied to James  
@Student_Ianz: James could you text me on 07*******11 please. Or WhatsApp if you've got it.  
Next thing I realize I had WhatsApp text message, so I check it and replied  
From 07*******68  
Hey Ian its James from the Vamps  
To James  
Hi James, thanks, for your comment on Twitter  
From James  
No problem, where are you at the minute?  
To James  
I don't want to worry you and the guys out, I'll ask my best mate, Jess if I can stay at hers.  
From James  
Okay buddy, if you need me or the guys, just let me know. Get some rest.

James PoV:  
I've just messaged Ian to see if he was ok, I'm glad that he's staying with a mate, I wish there is something we can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what do you think James will do about Ian? Will he tell the boys?? Comment below with what you think


	4. Should we adopt Ian??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James talks to Brad, Tristan and Connor about adopting Ian

James PoV:   
I want to help Ian out as it sounds he's been through hell lately. I'm gonna talk to the boys about it via FaceTime.

*FaceTime call with Brad, James, Con and Tris*  
James- We need to talk  
Brad-What about?  
Con-Yeh what about?  
Tris-Just let James explain!  
James- Remember the concert that was in Newcastle, and this fan, Ian if you remember him, gave me a hug.  
Con- yeh I remember   
Brad-ok keep going  
James- He put a tweet on Twitter, with a picture of him being attacked.  
Brad-Right and?  
James- I think we should adopt him, every child needs a safe and stable environment. I'll adopt him and he will take my last name. What do you all think?  
Con- go for it  
Brad- Go and get Ian  
Tris- Yess James, Do it.  
*end of call*

Well that does it, we're going to adopt Ian.  
Just need to find out where the care home is where he is staying. I'll look on his Twitter.

Twitter:

Ian Williams @student_ianz

Bio: Hey there! I'm Ian, I'm 16, I go to South Tyneside College @SthTyneCollege. I'm a care kid waiting to be adopted.  
I currently live at South Tyneside Care Home in South Shields.

Well I know where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this Chapter was short, next chapter will be better


	5. Welcome to The Vamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is adopted by The Vamps and gets James last name, Ian goes into the pool, goes shopping etc

James PoV:   
Today's the day we are getting our Ian out of that care home and getting him a new life.  
Me and the guys, get into my car and we head to the care home. We see the owner Josh, he acts really nice but I can tell he hates this job.  
"So guys, you know who you are adopting today?" Josh says  
"Yep, I'm going to be adopting Ian and the others are going to be his next of kin" I say.

Josh PoV:   
Yes! The Vamps are getting rid of that kid, Ian. I've always hated him. Please hurry up and sign the god darn papers.  
Finally, they've signed the papers, I'm gonna let Ian know.  
"Please could Ian come to my office right now" I say over the intercom.

Ian's PoV:  
I've just been called into Josh's office and I see The Vamps, when it's come to me, that I'm being adopted.  
I'm told I must get my stuff when James offers to help me.  
"Hey Ian, let's get your stuff and get out of here but there's some things you should know" James says  
"What things?" I replied  
"From now on you can either be known as Ian McVey or keep Ian Williams, also we have set up your own room also there are some presents, just think that they are housewarming gifts."  
"I want to be known as Ian McVey"   
"Great, we will change your social media username handles to @TheVampsIan. How does that sound?"  
I nodded as I agreed with what James said.  
10 minutes later, we have arrived at The Vamps’ house also now mine since James has adopted me and the others are my next of kin.

James PoV:  
We have arrived at the house and Ian is in awe, of the size of the house. I get his suitcase out of the boot and carry it in the main entrance of the house.  
“Wow this house is amazing” Ian says  
“I know, wait until you get to your new bedroom, you will love it” I say.  
We take Ian’s stuff up-to his new room, and he is an awe until he runs over to me and gives me a hug, saying thank you.

Ian’s PoV:  
Wow.... This house is massive, and I can’t believe that I now live here. Me and James go up-to my new bedroom and I’m standing in shock until I run over and hug James saying thank you.  
“Ian, me and the boys will be downstairs if you need us just message us on Twitter tagging us in it or on The Vamps WhatsApp group chat.” James says.  
“Okay James” I say  
James leaves and I start to unpack. I go to my desk and I see a box with my name on, so I open it and I get out a iPhone, iPod, iPad, MacBook and an iMac , with an note from the guys saying: ‘Welcome to the Vamily Ian, These are your housewarming presents, plug the iMac in and turn it on, when you’re on and logged in, click the iMovie icon and click the first video that you see on it   
Love,  
The Vamps’

I plug the iMac in and turn it on, it loads the desktop and I load up the iMovie app and I watch the movie.

*Transcript of movie on iMovie*  
James- Hey Ian since you are now living with us, me and the boys, wanted to create a welcome video for you.   
Brad- Yeah, we are glad that we have adopted you, since you are now living with us, you are now a part of ‘The Vamily’.  
Connor- Yep, that’s right, we are one big family, we all support each other and look after one another.  
Tristan- Ian, meet us outside in 5 mins where the pool is.  
*End of movie*

I get changed and go downstairs to the pool when I hear James and the boys chatting.  
“When Ian gets here, we will all push him into the pool, as it is a tradition” James says  
‘Oh no they don’t’ I say to myself, so I sneak up behind Brad and push him then, I do the same to Connor, Tristan and James. They emerge from the pool, not happy so I run around the pool then I decide to climb to the top of the diving board which is 5 meters off ground, and I go to the edge.

Brad Pov:  
Oh no he didn’t. Ian is way too good. He’s pushed all us in and has ran to the top of the diving board. I know what we’re gonna do, me, Connor and Tristan will be in the pool and James will go up to the top of the diving board to push Ian off when he isn’t looking.

James PoV:  
Right time to put our plan to action, Ian is at the top of the diving board laughing at us, so I sneakily climb to the top of the diving board and say ‘BOO’ when Ian screams and falls off the diving board but I don’t hear a splash when I see a pair of hands trying not to let go.  
“James, don’t let me fall” Ian says  
“I’ll try not to, Brad, Connor or Tristan someone give me a hand.” I say

Connor PoV:  
James is hanging over the diving board, holding onto Ian, when he calls us to give him a hand. Then I run up to keep a hold of James when I can’t much longer, and we all tumble off the edge and fall into the pool.

James’ PoV:  
Next thing I know that we are falling into the pool then me and Connor emerge from the water looking for Ian.  
“Erm guys where’s Ian?” I say  
“Could he still be under the water” Connor says  
“Hang on a minute that’s Ian at the bottom of the pool” Brad says  
“Yeah it is but hang on, he’s bleeding from his arm” Tristan said.  
So Brad and Tris go to get the first aid kid, while me and Connor go underwater, to get him. We get him and Connor is keeping pressure on Ian’s arm, till we get to the top then Brad and Tris, grab him out of the pool and start bandaging him up. Then we carry him to my sun bed that I use and let him sleep and dry off at the same time.

Ian’s Pov:  
Eurgh... Where am I? Last thing I knew was that I was on top of the diving board laughing at the boys then I blacked out. I can hear the boys saying things like, ‘Is he okay’ or ‘Will he be mad at us?’  
I’m awake now and they ran over and hugged me apologizing for what they did.  
“Ian I’m so sorry” James says hugging me.  
“It’s ok, I’m hungry, could we go to River Island so I can get some new clothes and then go to Pizza Hut for tea?” I reply  
We all go inside and go and get dressed.

Brad PoV:   
After that accident, Ian felt like going out for some new clothes and tea. I’m dressed but Ian isn’t down yet so I go into his bedroom, and I hear Ian singing ‘Somebody to You’, so I run downstairs and I tell the boys to follow me into Ian's room.

Ian’s PoV:  
I’m in the shower, when I decide to sing ‘Somebody to You’ by The Vamps.

Yeah, you!  
Yeah, you!  
I used to wanna be  
Living like there’s only me  
And now I spend my time  
Thinking ‘bout a way to get you off my mind  
I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike

Look at me now, I’m falling  
I can’t even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don’t care  
‘Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you

I used to ride around  
I didn’t wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face  
I’ve got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this

Look at me now, I’m falling  
I can’t even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don’t care  
‘Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you

Look at me now, I’m falling  
I can’t even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don’t care  
‘Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah  
Is somebody to you

I walk out of my walk-in wardrobe to find Brad, James, Tristan and Connor sitting on my bed clapping wildly and I'm confused.   
Then James comes up and says, “Woah, we never knew you could sing like that”   
I blushed in embarrassment and we get into a group hug.

5 mins later, we arrive at River Island South Shields, and we get out of the car. As we enter River Island, I go straight to the men’s clothes section and start looking at new clothes.

James PoV:  
We have just entered River Island and Ian has gone to look at some new clothes, when I see Jess (Ian’s friend) coming towards us.  
“Hey guys” Jess says  
“Hey” Me, Brad, Tristan and Connor say.  
“Where has Ian gone to then?”  
“He’s gone to look at some new clothes as we are going to buy them for him” Brad says  
“Oh ok”  
We are chatting with Jess until Ian comes back with the clothes he wants, and to be honest he’s got loads, so we go to the checkout and I pay for them as Ian doesn’t have a bank account yet.

Ian’s PoV:  
I know I’ve bought loads of clothes, but I’ve needed it. We say bye to Jess, and we head off to Pizza Hut for Tea. We have a good time and we go home so I can get sorted for college tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Bet you are all glad that Ian has been adopted by The Vamps. Next chapter will be Ian returning to South Tyneside College


	6. Returning to College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived for Ian to return to South Tyneside College

Connor PoV:  
Today’s the day that Ian returns to South Tyneside College, and no better way to do that by is taking Ian to college.  
By the time I get up, I see Brad, Tristan in the kitchen making breakfast and I think James is in Ian’s room helping him to get ready.  
“Morning guys” I say  
“Morning” they reply in unison  
“Where’s Ian and James?”   
“They’re upstairs getting ready” Connor says.

Ian’s PoV:  
Yess! I’m returning to college. Just got out of the shower and my iPhone pings with Twitter notifications from @SthTynesideCollege, so I log into Twitter.

Twitter:  
South Tyneside College @SthTyneCollege  
We can’t wait to welcome back our very own Ian McVey (yes, he was formally Ian Williams). He will be returning to college in style. Stay tuned for more info. @TheVampsIan, @TheVampsCon, @TheVampsTristan, @TheVampsBrad, @TheVampsJames, @TheVampsBand.  
I see who has liked it and I see that the guys have liked it and commented on it:  
James McVey @TheVampsJames  
Yes, that’s right. Our very own Ian will be traveling in style.

When I read that I was in awe of James uploading that Tweet.

Tristan PoV:  
Ian comes downstairs in skinny ripped jeans, a new River Island top, his boot-like Vans and his denim jacket. We all take a picture and upload it to Insta/Twitter via the band account

Instagram/Twitter:   
The Vamps @TheVampsband   
*image attached* Our Ian in his new clothes. Wow he is rocking the look, has just asked us if he can dye his hair to blonde then get a ear piercing. @TheVampsIan, @TheVampsCon, @TheVampsBrad, @TheVampsTristan, @TheVampsJames. 

Brad PoV:  
Ian grabs his phone and backpack, which we bought for him, and get into James’ Range Rover. So James and Ian sits in the front, while me, Connor and Tristan sits in the back. We head off to South Tyneside College. 5 minutes later, we arrive.

Ian's PoV:   
Finally, it's good to be back at South Tyneside College, I've missed it. As I get out of the car, I realize loads of people running upto me, and James and the guys, form a square around me til we get into the building where we see Jemma waiting for us. She gives a smile.

James PoV:   
When we get into college, Ian goes straight to Starbucks with Jess, and goes to get himself and us an iced latte. When they got back, Jemma (Ian's head of year) asked us if we would be judges for the South Tyneside College Got Talent, talent show, which is happening in a few weeks. We agreed and she said that our Ian is the host.

Connors PoV:  
Yes. We are judges for the upcoming talent show and our very own Ian is gonna be presenting it and it will be on social media.

Ian's PoV:  
Woah... Am I hearing this right, since I've been back at college I've been asked to host the talent show. I've accepted the position.

3 hours later  
Brad PoV:  
We are sitting in the house, when all of our phones pings with a Twitter alert from Ian tagged us in, so we open Twitter and check the Tweet out.

Twitter:  
Ian McVey @TheVampsIan  
Well, I'm glad to say that since I've returned to @SthTyneCollege today, I've been asked to host the first ever South Tyneside College' Got Talent talent show on Friday 1st October 2020 at the The Customs House, South Shields. Your judges are @TheVampsJames, @TheVampsBrad, @TheVampsCon, @TheVampsTris. Congratulations guys bet you will be the best judges that South Tyneside has seen.  
We have decided to have a special guest... You know his songs from' I Know What You Did Last Summer' to 'Senorita', yes it's the one and only Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes. Also to make you aware, since I'm now famous since living with @TheVampsband, I'm gonna be doing a fundraiser. The fundraiser is going to be singing Shawn Mendes' songs all over South Tyneside and Sunderland. It will begin at @SthTyneCollege. Stay tuned for more info.

Jemma comes up to me and asks, "Ian are you sure about this?"  
"Jemma I'm totally sure, I'm doing this for the college"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like Ian is the host for the talent show and he's doing an fundraiser. Check out the next chapter for what Ian does for the fundraiser


	7. Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian does a good deed for South Tyneside College by doing an fundraiser by singing Shawn Mendes’ songs from South Tyneside College to Sunderland City Centre

James PoV:  
Today's the day that's Ian's doing his fundraising challenge, it's gonna take the entire day. I hope Ian complete it.

Ian's PoV:  
Right I'm up and I've had me breakfast, the lads are still asleep, so I'm gonna head to college, so I can get prepared.  
When I arrive at college, I see Jess there waiting for me.  
"Areet?" I say.  
"So today's the big day, for the songs, if you want I will sing the female parts for you if you want, also Shawn has liked your Tweet and commented on it" Jess says.  
So I load up Twitter and can't believe my eyes what Shawn has Tweeted.  
Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes  
*Retweeted @TheVampsIan's Tweet* Wow, can't believe you are going to do this, since The Vamps are really good, I have no doubt, that you're gonna smash it. Thanks for making me a special guest on the talent show, how about I meet you at Sunderland City Centre for when you finish, as you will need food and relaxation 🎶❤️👐

Nobody's PoV:  
Everybody's at the main entrance of South Tyneside College, waiting for Ian to make a speech. When Ian walks out everyone's claps and Ian makes it on the platform, which he will be using throughout the trip, and makes an announcement. "Thank you for taking your time out of your lessons to come and support me. I will be making the trip from South Tyneside College to Sunderland City Centre via the A1018, A1300, A194, A19, A1231 and for the final mile, I will be walking it to the City Centre. So let's get started" Ian says.  
Jemma says," in 3,2,1 lets go" and the platform holding Ian drives off leaving the college grounds.

Ian's PoV:  
I've just finished singing 'Stitches' and now I'm gonna sing 'If I can’t have you’  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I'm in Toronto and I got this view  
But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah  
It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed  
Spending all my nights reading texts from you  
Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance  
I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing  
You know that I hate to admit it  
But everything means nothin' if I can't have you

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I'm so sorry that my timing's off  
But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk  
Is it wrong for me to not want half?  
I want all of you, all the strings attached  
Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance  
I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing  
You know that I hate to admit it  
But everything means nothin' if I can't have you

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I'm trying to move on  
Forget you, but I hold on  
Everything means nothing  
Everything means nothing, babe  
I'm trying to move on  
Forget you, but I hold on  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you, no

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

Nobody’s PoV:  
The Vamps are at Captial FM North East doing an interview with Roman Kemp.  
“Today we have the biggest boy band with us today, it’s The Vamps” Roman says  
“Thanks for having us” Brad says  
“So, I hear James has adopted a kid called Ian and the rest of you guys are his next of kin”  
“Yep that’s right Roman, we are glad that we’ve adopted Ian, he’s safe and enjoying life a lot more” James says  
“Great, I’ve heard that Ian is doing a fundraiser for South Tyneside College? So, what is it that he’s doing?”  
“Well, it’s simple, he’s travelling from the college to Sunderland City Centre, singing Shawn Mendes’ songs, he’s only got 1 more hour to go. When he reaches the end, Shawn will meet him there and they will chat to you, Roman and make the trip back to South Tyneside College but they will both be singing some of Shawn’s no.1 hits and some of our songs” Connor says  
“We will meet him there. Ian, from everyone at Captial FM, you haven’t got far to go and you will complete the fundraiser, it’s going to a good cause”  
“Aww, thanks Roman, you really are the best” Tristan says.  
“Right that’s all we have for time today, thanks guys. Don’t forget you can still donate to Ian’s fundraiser just go to Ian’s social media pages and click the link in the bio. His username is @TheVampsIan. We’ll be back after Higher Love by Kygo and Whitney Houston.”  
As Higher Love is playing, the boys and Roman leave the radio station and head straight to Sunderland City Centre, where Shawn is. 

Ian’s PoV:  
I’ve nearly done it, just finishing of singing ‘In my blood’ when I walk through the finish line, and Shawn gives me a hug.

Shawn’s PoV:  
Wow! I’m proud of Ian completing that fundraiser. So, when he crossed that finish line, I ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
“Hey Ian, wanna know something?” I say.  
“Yeah Shawn” Ian says in a good mood.  
“Shall we make the trip back to South Tyneside College, but singing some of my songs and some of The Vamps songs?”  
“Yeah”  
“Hold on, let’s get a selfie of us two and I’ll upload it to Twitter and Insta and I’ll tag you in it”

Instagram/Twitter:  
Shawn Mendes @ShawnMendes  
*picture attached* Well I’m VERY proud of the one and only @TheVampsIan for completing his fundraiser for @SthTyneCollege, you have done a MASSIVE difference in South Tyneside, to end the day of Ian’s achievement, me and Ian will make the trip back to South Tyneside College by singing some of my songs and some of @TheVampsband songs.

Ian’s PoV:  
1 hour later, me and Shawn have returned to the college, and I'm exhausted. I haven’t eaten since I had breakfast this morning, so I ask James if we could go to McDonalds for tea.  
“James can I ask you something?” I say  
“Yeah sure buddy, go ahead” James says  
“Could we get McDonalds for tea since I haven’t eaten since 6am, that’s when I last ate.”  
“Yeah sure, you deserve a treat since what you’ve done today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded ASAP, as I've made changes to the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry


End file.
